The present invention relates generally to a system, including a method and an apparatus, to improve the fuel utilization of internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a fuel economy and emissions improvement apparatus, and a method of conditioning fuel by placing a permanent magnet about a rubber fuel line, then surrounding the magnet and the fuel line with a rubber material, to induce a magnetic field in fuel flowing in the fuel line.
In the past, permanent magnets have been attached to fuel lines on internal combustion engines to increase the fuel economy of these engines. The specific mechanism of how the magnets increase the fuel economy is not fully understood. It is believed that the magnetic field partially ionizes the fuel flowing in the fuel line to increase its affinity for oxygen, thus, producing more complete combustion of the fuel in the cylinders of the engine.
One system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,262 to Chow, has a first pair of magnets sandwiched about a fuel inlet line and a second pair of magnets sandwiched about a carburetor air intake. For each pair of magnets, Chow aligns like magnetic poles (e.g., both south poles) diametrically opposite from one another, with the north pole being located toward the carburetor mixing zone so both the fuel and the air first flow between the two south poles, then between the two north poles. Chow requires each pair of magnets to be located as close to the carburetor mixing zone as possible. Each of Chow's magnets are insulated with a nonmagnetic material or, if the magnets are not insulated, the fuel inlet line is surrounded by an insulator. To keep the magnets apart, Chow uses two diametrically opposed Neoprene hose spacers placed adjacent the fuel line and between the magnets. A hose clamp secures each pair of magnets in position by compressing the hose spacers to lock the magnets in place.
Another system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,145 to Mitchell, has a magnet embedded in the upper portion of a plastic body. The plastic body has a pair of legs defining an open groove therebetween which receives the fuel line. Two straps secure the fuel line within the groove. Mitchell's magnet is separated from the fuel line by a portion of the plastic body. The plastic body of Mitchell does not surround or shield the fuel line, but rather leaves the lower portion of fuel line exposed to the environment.
Another such magnet is marketed by H. K. Research and Development, 33491 Calle Miramar, San Juan Capsitrano, Calif., as a HK-12 Unit. The H. K. Research and Development magnet is affixed to a standard fuel line by means of nylon straps. Although these units tend to increase the fuel economy of the engine to which they are attached, it has been found that further increases in the fuel economy can be realized.
Thus, a need exists for an improved internal combustion engine fuel utilization system, including a fuel economy and emissions improvement apparatus, and a method of improving fuel utilization by inducing a magnetic field in fuel flowing in the fuel line, which is directed toward overcoming, and not susceptible to, the above limitations and disadvantages.